Evaluate the usefulness and effectiveness of non-invasive 02-saturation instruments as a clinical monitor in the neonatal and pediatric intensive care environments for assessing continuously and in a timely manner arterial oxygenation and the accuracy and precision of non-invasive 02-saturation instruments in non-invasively measuring arterial hemoglobin oxygen saturation in the neonate and infant, child.